


Kind Touches

by Selena_Snow



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Season 4 Spoilers, boy we don't know, is historia pregnant with eren's child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:34:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29453889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selena_Snow/pseuds/Selena_Snow
Summary: Zeke's plan requires Historia to have children. Eren has an unorthodox solution.Season 4 Episode 69 SpoilersYes, this is literally the fanfiction about them awkwardly having sex because I totally don't think it's the farmer guy.
Relationships: Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Eren Yeager
Comments: 9
Kudos: 102





	Kind Touches

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in one night and only edited it once enjoy

They were running out of time. 

Eren was leaving for Marley in four months, not that anyone knew. No one had come up with any new solutions to the third step of Zeke’s plan. And every day, the heads of Paradis’ military looked at Historia with growing interest, like wolves cornering an injured bird. 

He had a plan. That is, if Historia agreed to it. 

Some part of him, the tiny part left that could still remember simpler days of walls and ignorance and books about the ocean, felt that his idea was…wrong, plain and simple. Yet at every turn, he looked at the others in his vicinity and knew that he couldn’t place yet another burden on them. 

Eren would shoulder this responsibility himself, no matter how uncomfortable it was. 

And so, it was with a heavy heart and a rare strain of anxiety in his chest that he requested a private audience with the Queen.

* * *

If it hadn’t been Eren asking for her time, Historia would have found an excuse. She hated the crown — far too often, it felt like a pretty target on her head, sitting there just waiting for someone to take aim. She much preferred her time at the orphanage, doing something _good_ and _right_ for once instead of sitting by uselessly. 

But no, it was Eren who had put in the request, and Historia was happy to oblige. She knew their paths had been different, but those paths had crossed so intimately in the crystal cavern years ago. They understood each other on a deeper level than others could. When she was with him, she felt she could finally let her false smile drop, shoulders sag, and heart rest. 

Even so, the Queen greeted her friend with a smile when he entered the room she’d chosen. It was a quiet library that most didn’t visit in Mitras — the perfect spot for them to remain undisturbed. 

Eren returned the expression, though it was hesitant. “Your Grace.” 

She could only scoff primly. “I swear, you only keep doing that to antagonize me.” 

“I would never,” he replied. Those sea green eyes said otherwise. 

Chuckling, the young woman referred to the plush chair across from her, as well as to the tea set and various pastries. “Please, have a seat. I’m excited to hear what you have to say.” 

Her friend cleared his throat, but nodded. She observed Eren as he walked over. There was a stiffness to his shoulders she wasn’t accustomed to. For the past year, they were often dropped with the weight of his responsibilities. Historia knew a thing or two about that. 

But he wasn’t quite meeting her eyes, and that had never happened before. 

“Eren,” Historia said. She swore she saw him flinch. Straightening her posture, she tilted her head and gave a warm smile. “What’s wrong? You know I’ve known you for too long now to not notice.” 

The man in front of her sighed. He hadn’t touched any of the offerings on the table. Instead, he folded his hands tightly in his lap. “I’m worried about you, Historia,” Eren murmured. It sounded like he hadn’t spoken in days. 

A twang of anxiety ran through her heart, but Historia laughed. “Why? Is there a situation I haven’t been made aware of? I believe that—“ 

“I have an idea concerning Zeke’s plan.” 

And just like that, any warmth remaining in the room was snuffed out. 

Historia swallowed dryly. It wasn’t a subject she liked to talk about (nor any of her friends, due to the…actions it would require of her). Eren shifted uncomfortably, looking restless, aggravated.

“I…am willing to hear it,” the Queen decided. She knew Eren; if he had requested her time for this, then he must have put a lot of thought into it. Not as much as she had, no. She doubted anyone else had nightmares about being forced into a cell, reduced to nothing more than a tool for breeding. 

A shiver ran through Historia. Focus. 

“Right,” Eren nodded. “I’ve thought about this every way I could. I don’t know if there is another way. If there had been, Zeke would have provided it in his initial letters.”

Her heart dropped. Blue eyes fell to her lap, and Historia resisted the urge to sigh. “I see. Is that all?” 

“No. I have…a workaround, of sorts. It’s not perfect—” 

The Queen was on her feet instantly. “ _Tell me._ ” 

Again, Eren refused to meet her eyes. He lifted a hand to scratch at the back of his head, gaze somewhere over by the door. “Things are being set in motion,” he said. “As soon as we have Zeke, they’ll want to turn you so you can take his titan. We already know this. But, if there was a reason they couldn’t turn you, that would buy us time.” 

During his explanation, Historia had slowly sunk back down into her seat. “I understand,” she nodded. “What do you propose? The first thing that came to mind would be to leave, but I don’t think that’s viable at this point.” 

Eren let out a pained chuckle. “No, it’s not. I think…” He paused. There was something like confusion swirling in his eyes. As if it would somehow let him continue, he shut them. 

“I propose that you find a partner and conceive. And I want to offer myself as that partner.” 

His eyes opened, and for the first time since he’d entered, Eren met her gaze. She wondered what he saw. Shock? Terror? Probably a multitude of emotions flitting through her. 

And yet when she stared back at him, all she saw was grief and reverence. He really had thought this through, hadn’t he? But himself? Why…

“I suppose you couldn’t bear the idea of my child having Floch’s face,” she joked. Her voice came out as strained. 

The corner of Eren’s lips twitched upward. “Or Captain Levi’s.” 

She shuddered. “God no.” 

He chuckled, and then the room fell into silence. Historia let her mind wander through the possibility. She and Eren would have to…but how many times? She doubted she would conceive on the first try. And what if it worked? He only had a few years left. She would be left alone and—

No, not alone, with a child. A child that would bear the same burdens they had, if not heavier. Already her head ached. 

It seemed Eren sensed that. He stood. “I’ll let you think about it. You know that I…care for you, right?” 

Historia smiled sadly. “I know. And I care for you, too. You’re one of my dearest friends, Eren. I know why you’re offering yourself for this.” 

Eren didn’t smile at the compliment hiding beneath her words. She understood. It would have been inappropriate. He simply nodded, and then, he was gone. The door shutting softly behind him sounded like the clanging of a bell in the silence. 

She threw herself back into her chair with a huff. Have sex with Eren? Really? This was what they were coming to for their survival? But then her mind ran through all the other options, and she shivered. No, if she had to, then…he was definitely the best option. He was kind, considerate, had always put her safety and wellbeing first. Even now he was thinking of a way out for her, unorthodox it may be.   
  
The young Queen sighed and stared up at the ceiling. She would contemplate it for a while more, but she could already see the merits of his plan. And at this point, well…what more did they have to lose?

* * *

It was daytime. Not exactly romantic, but romance wasn’t the point. 

They had agreed to keep it a secret, at least for the time being. As it turned out, Eren already had a cover story, too — she’d already asked the farmer boy from her childhood to join their plan. It wasn’t too difficult; money was quick to unlock favors. She set him up in a nice little house in the country, not too far from the orphanage. He would be the father-figure for their child, given Eren’s responsibilities within the Scout Regiment. 

It was all set up. It was the perfect scheme, the perfect people. 

And now she was waiting in a cottage between Sina and Rose, feeling like she was about to be sick. 

For all the thought Historia had put into this plan, the one thought she’d stayed firmly away from was the thought of actually _doing_ it with Eren. It felt…wrong. Not that he wasn’t objectively handsome or anything, but he was _Eren_. Her friend, her comrade. 

She clutched the porch railing so tight her knuckles turned white. He was on the horizon now on horseback. 

The next moments went by in a blur. Eren arrived and tied his horse up. The two went inside the house. She led him to the bedroom. Neither made eye contact. Then, they sat on the edge of the bed like it would bite them. 

Seconds passed in tense silence. Unable to hold it back any longer, Historia sighed. She managed a peek at him. “There’s no way to make this better, is there?” 

Eren’s frown only got deeper. “Doubt it. I’m sorry you first time has to be so—“ 

“Excuse me?” 

He blinked. “What?” 

Historia tried to not be affronted. “My first— no, this is hardly a first.” She said it with confidence, but she knew her cheeks had to be tinged pink. They always did when Ymir came to mind. 

“Oh, well,” Eren cleared his throat. “I meant your first time with a man, although that’s just my guess. Sorry, I shouldn’t be assuming anything.” 

Baby blues looked down at the sheets. “No, you’re right. And, um…what about yourself?” she asked, quickly tacking on, “If you want to share, of course. I don’t, ah, know if that would make any of this better.” 

There was something akin to amusement teasing Eren’s lips. “Don’t play dumb, Historia. I know damn well there were plenty of rumors about me and Armin back in the day.” 

“ _Rumors_ , Eren,” Historia repeated. “There were rumors about everyone at some point or another.” 

And then, Eren was chuckled. “True. We fooled around for a bit, but it’s been years. And there was a girl at one point for about a month, but I swear she wound up realizing she didn’t like men.” 

Historia giggled. “Wow, that bad in bed, Jeager?” 

He knocked his shoulder against hers. “Rude.” 

They both laughed, and their eyes met. Right. That’s what they were there for.   
  
She looked away, coughing. “So…how do you want to do this?” 

“I’m pretty sure there’s only one way,” came the voice from next to her. There was an ‘oof’ when she punched his arm. But then, Eren was shifting closer, and a hand settled on hers, resting together on her leg. 

“I don’t want anything to be unpleasant for you,” he murmured. Then, he was taking her hand and squeezing it gently. “Can I make you feel good first? I…I think it might help.” 

Historia swallowed thickly. She knew from her own experience that he was right. Still, it just…

Steeling her nerves, she turned her head to face him straight on. And then, she pressed her lips to his. 

Eren made a sound like he was being strangled. She knew he was surprised — she could feel it in how frozen his lips were, how even when she pressed deeper, they remained still, unmoving. 

Frustrated, Historia ripped herself away and glared at him. “Eren, I am trying to make this less awkward, could you please just—“ 

He nodded. “Sorry, sorry, I’ll—“ Their lips met once more. It wasn’t so bad this time. It was timid, slow…nice. Not anything that set a fire in her core, but nice. Almost like a hug on a cold day. And while knowing it was Eren still made it somewhat strange, it was also a reassurance. 

He was shifting slowly, like he was telegraphing his movements for her. There was a warm hand on the small of her back, and ever so gently, she was lowered down to the mattress. On instinct, her hands found purchase in his hair, and suddenly, Historia broke the kiss, laughing. 

Eren’s brows furrowed. “What? What’s so funny?” 

“Your hair,” she giggled. “I’ve always wondered if it was as soft as it looked. Seriously, what do you do to get it like this?” 

His confusion lasted for only a second, and then, he was scoffing. “Please,” Eren replied, and now one of his hands was in her golden locks. “Yours is nicer. I don’t know how you blondes always had clean hair — at least mine would cover up any dirt.” 

Historia just shrugged. For a moment, the two friends stayed like that, each stroking the other’s hair like it was a revelation. Something about it calmed the last of her lingering anxiety. And so, it was without a single note of hesitation that she said, “So what are you planning on doing?” 

Sea green eyes flickered downward. “I…well, what would you prefer? My fingers or my tongue?” 

“My my, I get to choose?” 

“Historia, I swear to god—“ 

The young Queen burst into laughter once more. “Whichever you want,” she decided. “This isn’t just about me. I don’t want you doing anything you’re uncomfortable with, either.” 

The irony of the statement wasn’t lost on them. 

But Eren settled on nodding. “Do you want me to….” he thumbed at her shirt collar, “or do you…?” 

Instantly, Historia sat up. He got up with her, and she didn’t rush as she began to undo her buttons. Eren took that as his cue to follow. Something about it felt reminiscent to the old days of training and shared barracks. When she said as much, he just chuckled. 

A minute later, they were back in their former positions with Eren hovering over her. She’d opted to keep her upper undergarments on, but, well, they couldn’t exactly do as they’d intended if she’d kept her underwear on. Now that she was exposed, though, she felt cold and uncomfortable. 

“Here,” Eren said, reaching over. He pulled a blanket off the end of the bed and placed it over her waist, spreading it out so that it covered most of her. As he tucked the fabric in around her carefully, Historia couldn’t hold back the overwhelming affection in her eyes. He’d definitely been the right choice for this. 

The blanket ended just before her knees. She knew that it would need to get pushed up at least a little farther eventually, but for now, she simply appreciated the act. 

When Eren seemed satisfied with her comfort, he was over her again, looking down at her seriously. “I’m going to go down there now. Please tell me if you want something different or for me to stop or—“ 

“Eren," Historia chastised gently, emphasizing it with a peck on his nose. “I’ll let you know. Thank you.” 

He nodded. She smiled softly. He was trying to cover it up, she could tell, but those eyes never lied, at least not to her. Eren was worried. Of what exactly, she wasn’t sure.

Her friend moved her carefully, propping her up against one of the pillows. The blanket slipped up her thighs. Eren’s head ducked down between her legs, and for some reason, Historia grasped at his hair. Perhaps she, too, was nervous and trying to hide it. 

The first lick against her center felt like a tickle. 

She fought a giggle. Had he ever done this before? Something told her that didn’t matter — Eren Jeager was idiotically stubborn at the best of times. When his tongue darted out again, too low for anything pleasurable, she tsked. 

“Higher, Eren,” Historia whispered. He obeyed, and though it took another two tries for him to hit the right spot, he followed her every command. Eren didn’t even look up at her, solely focused on his objective. When he was finally where she wanted him, Historia sighed, leaning back against the pillows and letting herself get lost in the slow, rhythmic laps of his tongue. 

It was quiet for a while, save for the occasional gasps when he added more pressure. Eren was nothing if not devoted. But after a few minutes, he decided to try something different. 

When the sensation changed from broad strokes to teasing circles, Historia moaned. 

The noise surprised them both. Eren stopped, looking up at her with wide eyes. Her face flushed, she just nodded. _Do that again._

He was back at it in a heartbeat, and Historia squirmed against the sheets. She hadn’t had anything other than her own fingers in years, and this languid, almost frustrating pace was soothing an ache she hadn’t known she had. 

It felt like the peak was on the horizon all too quickly. But she was panting now, the anguishing build driving her to madness, and even as she mindlessly begged _faster, more_ , Eren seemed to no longer be taking orders. He drew her to the edge painfully slow. When she finally tipped over it, he didn’t stop. 

Eren carried her through her high, holding her gently as she shook and lapping up what she offered. Historia came back to earth in a haze. She didn’t remember closing her eyes; but then, there was a soft touch on her cheek, and she opened them to see Eren staring at her. 

He gazed at her for a moment before he came forward, pressing his lips to her forehead. “Beautiful,” he murmured. “Do you want to rest before we continue?” 

She shook her head. “No, I’m fine to keep going.” 

Eren nodded. The look in his eyes wished she’d said otherwise. “Right. I’ll…okay.” He shifted back awkwardly. He’d kept his underwear on up until this point. Historia politely ignored the very obvious tent. It was what they were there for, right? 

He was quick to undress and settle back down in front of her again. No going back now. “I’ll use my fingers first,” he said. “Hopefully that’ll make it better for you.” 

Historia could only nod. She was beyond grateful to have a partner so considerate. She couldn’t imagine many other men would behave like this given the chance. 

The first finger simply felt odd. She didn’t often insert her own, never able to reach properly and never feeling much fulfillment from it. When Eren asked if he could add a second, she gave the go ahead. It was…still strange, but there was a slight burn to the stretch now. She hadn’t considered how much larger his fingers were compared to her own. 

Then, he curled upward, and she jolted. 

All at once, Eren scrambled to remove himself. “Historia! Did I—“ 

“No, it didn’t hurt, I-I’m,” she stammered. “I’m not sure what that was, but it felt…good. Good, but overwhelming.” 

Her friend heaved a sigh. “God, you scared me. I thought— never mind.” 

Historia smiled gently. “Eren, come here.” He blinked, yet he obeyed. She caught his face with her hands and kissed him softly. Eren was quick to sink into it. Historia only parted when she felt he’d gotten the message. 

In moments, his fingers were inside her once more. Eren didn’t curl them again, and she wanted to laugh. He was even more nervous than she’d realized. After the third, Historia decided she was ready. Whether she actually was or not, she had no idea. She also had no clue if trailing her fingers over his erection was helpful or not, but she did it regardless. 

Eren shuddered at her touch. She wondered how long it had been since he’d had the touch of another. Probably as long as her. They both had the tendency to throw themselves into their duties without saving time for much else. 

His cock was at her entrance now. “I’m, um, I’m not sure how long I’ll last,” Eren admitted. 

Historia only shrugged. “I don’t mind.” 

He nodded. “Okay.” 

And then he was sliding into her, eased by the fluids she’d produced earlier, and it was…full. Historia’s brow furrowed, shifting about. She couldn’t decide if it was pleasant or not. Eren, on the other hand, was flushed red, teeth gritted as inch after inch sank into her. When he was finally fully seated inside, he looked up with unfocused eyes. 

“Let me know when, um,” he swallowed dryly. “When I can move.” 

She shook her head. “I think you can go ahead.” 

He did. He pulled out of her slowly, hissing between his teeth, and when he came back down, Historia understood. _That_ was nice. It was unlike anything she’d ever felt before, and it was foreign and unexpected, but now she at least understood what other women spoke about. 

At the next exit and re-entry, History scrambled to grab his shoulders. Eren looked at her questioningly; she just gestured for him to keep going. The sensation of in and out began to sweep her away, and if that wasn’t enough, Eren’s thumb had found her sweet spot once more. He rubbed circles in time with his thrusts, and something like a choked sob ripped out of her throat. 

With his ministrations, it didn’t take long for her to come again. Eren once more brought her through it, moaning as her insides pulsed around him, bringing him to completion. He groaned as he emptied himself in her, and the pair fell against bedsheets together, panting.

Two minutes went by in silence. When they’d caught their breath again, they kissed. 

* * *

A month passed. Then another. When there was no blood, Historia didn’t know what she felt; relieved, overjoyed. Sad. 

She saw Hange. They confirmed her suspicions, but she swore them to secrecy for the time being. 

Historia called Eren to the orphanage. Her hands were on her still-flat stomach when he arrived on horseback. When he saw them, he beamed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I have no clue if there are other fics out there like this, but I have other AOT fics including: 
> 
> Timeskip Armin x Levi (sort of, it's complicated)  
> Hange x OC (super long and steamy, has the whole gang)


End file.
